We're the same, You just don't know it YET
by baabiixjaae
Summary: now in the ownership of miko in training. under the name, 'We're the Same'.
1. Chapter 1

Haahaa hey everyone hope you guys like my ff please r&r

Chapter 1: Swim Time 

As Kagome walked through the halls of Ougran High everyone was looking and giggling at her. Kagome was different from all of them. She had long raven hair and chocolate coloured eyes. She wore blue jeans, a black mid- drift showing off her belly percing and sliver hooped earrings. That seems like your average teenager but the thing that amde her different from everyone was her ears. They weren't normal ears they were dog ears! She had them on top of head and they were black. Her ear twitched when she passed by a girl and her scent seemed familer and she rememebered who it was it was her old rival Kikyo Ashiteri. Then she heard her say," Hey Ayame look at that girl her name is Kagome don't you think she's a freak..." Kagome was for sure it Kikyo now. 'Damn, not that slut again i can't go through this again' she thought. Because when Kikyo and Kagome went to the same school they had a fight and she got Kikyo exspelled and Kagome was the one who knocked her out but Kikyo was who started the fight in the firstplace. As made her way to the library, she was so deep in thought that she couldn't sense anyone coming and she bumped right into something hard and yet soft. When she looked up she saw a guy with long sliver hair and two doggy ears like hers but they were sliver! She also noticed two amber beams staring back at her.  
'Damn those eyes are so beautiful...', as she looking into them,'Also his scent dosen't smells as bad as the other here...'

"Hi, have we met?" the guy said , smirking because he knew what she was thinking. Then instantly Kagome snapped back to reality.

"Huh...oh sorry...i-" Kagome stammered turning red.

"It's okay it happens aleast once to everyone" he said

"Thanks that make abit better" she said smiling at him.

As he slowly to walk away from Kagome he said,"Oh wait a min... i didn't get your name" he said 'What a flirt' kagome thought.

"Oh my name is Kagome, Kaogme Higurashi"

"My name is Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha, well i gotta run see ya around."

"See Yah" inuyasha said.

As they said their goodbyes the bell rang and Kagome ran like the wind to her next class which was History. When she entered she saw her enemy Kikyo. As she passed her Kikyo stood up and grabbed her wrist and said,"You better stay away from my inu-baby or else..." she hissed in her ear.

"And or else what? Kikyo do you want a repeat of what happened last year? because you know i've sharping up my claws over the summer and i don't think you want to be firist to try them out... and if you do i'll be more then glad to do it" she hissed back into her ear, then jerked her wrist away for her grip and showed Kikyo her claws as they sparkled in the light.

"..." kikyo couldn't think of anything to say back.

"I thought so..." kagome said as she sat down on a desk in the back.

As the teacher entered he introduced himself and his name was Mr. Jaken and he was half of kagome's height. She wasn't even paying attention and she couldn't Inuyasha's face out of head.

When first period ended , Kagome got out history and saw Kikyo with her 'possy' made up of Kagura, Ayame, Kanna, and some other girls that she didn't know. They all gave her a glare and when Kagome passed by them she pretented to check her claws , which gave the girls have a chance to see on how sharp her claw were. Kagome just smirked and when she made eye contact with them they just looked away. Kagome decided to head for the swimming pool and cool off. When she reached the gym and turn the knob and took a sniff and peek if anyone was there and no one was there so she took off her shirt and pants and jummped in the water with just her bra and underwear on. She closed her eyes and began to swim laps and then she started to just float and relax. When she was relaxing she didn't sense that some one came in and that someone was inuyasha. He saw her just floating there and then he smirked. 'Heh, this is going to be fun...'he thought. As he took of his shirt and pants and went in the water as queit as he could and swam to Kagome. She still had her eyes closed aand inuyasha swam under her and pulled her down.

"What th-" was what Kagome said before she was pulled under water. When she opened her eyes she saw inuyasha,'What the hell?...oh fuck i'm only in my bra and undies...PERVERT!' she pulled herself away from Inuyasha and rose upp for some air. Then inuyasha came up for some air.

"What the fuck? why'd you do that for?" she said followed with a growl.

"Sorry... calm down" he said sorta irritated.

"CALM DOWN!" she yelled, Inuyasha really pissed her off.

"Quiet down... someone might her hear us" Inuyasha said getting really pissed now as well.

"MAKE ME!"

"Fine.." when that word escaped his mouth. He brought down his lips to hers and kissed her.  
'What? well... i guess this is one way to shu me up...' kagome thought savering the kiss.  
Then Inuyasha pulled away which made a small whimper escape Kagome and inuyasha just looked at her with a blush on her face.

"I told i could shut you up" Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever" Kagome said as she turned around trying to calm down from what just hapened.

"Besides Kagome you're a good kisser" Inuyasha said making kagome blush even more.

Then they both heard a girl gasp in the background. When Kagome sniffed the air she smelled Ayame's scent.

"Inuyasha did you tell someone to meet you here?"

"Why did you?"

"Oh shit! Ayame's here she's part of kikyo's possy"

"Damn!"

"C'mon let's get dressed before she goes" she whispered into inuyasha ear.

They silently got out the water and got dressed and Kagome sniffed the air and she was still there. 'Damn, here we go again' she thought and sighed. Then they ran their inhumen speed to where Ayame was and then when they got she was gone.

"Aw, crud here we go again," Kagome said.

"What do you mean 'here we go again'?" Inuyasha said with curiousty in his voice.

"Well, last year Kikyho, as i call, told me to stay away from a guy we both liked and i didn't stay away and we had huge fight and i got her exspelled and i suspened only because she throw a punch at me first." Kagome explained.

"So... who's the guy your fighting over now?"

Kagome blushed and said,"You"

"Me?"

She sighed and said,"Yes, this morning she told me to stay away from 'HER INU BABY'..."

"What! i'm her what! i don't even like that slut" Inuyasha said interupting her.

"Then she said if i didn't or else... then i threaten her that i sharpened my claws over the summer and if pisses me off she'd be the first to know how sharp they are".

"Damn, your fisty i like it" inuyasha said as he licked his lips.

"Let's go the bell is about to ring," kagome said.

"What class do you have next?" inuyasha asked.

"English, why?"

"same here, you want me to walk you there?"

"Sure"

As they walked through the halls they heard a group of girls saying,"Yo, is that inuyasha new girlfriend?... damn there's going to be a fight if kikyo found out". Kagome blushed when she heard the first part and grinted her teeth when she heard the second part. When inuyasha looked at kagome and saw the blush, he smirked and when he saw her grint her teeth he said,"Don't listen them, Kikyo's too dumb to know what to do." (which is true) kagome heard him she smiled and giggled. When they reached the door for English class, an old lady who was just a little shorter than Kagome wanted to talk to Inuyasha and he said to go in and grab a seat at the back. As she made her way in the class, she saw kikyo at the front,'Oh, great the slut has arrived.' When she kept on walking, Kikyo got out of her seat and made her way to Kagome and said,"I told you to stay away from my inu-baby or else..."

Kagome sighed and said,"Well, kikyo i thought we settled this this mourning remember my claws..." Showing kikyo her claws and continued,"Besides what are you doing here this isn't SLUT 101 this is Eng-lish."

"The only slut here is you," she hissed.

"The way you're dressed, uh uh, besides English is for smart people not idiots like you" Kagome spat back.

"I'm not dumb!" she snapped.

The teacher came in with Inuyasha and heard kikyo shout.  
"Ms. Ashiteri i won't acept that behaviour in here" the teacher said.

"Sorry Miss it won't happen again" Kikyo said

"Good, now everyone take your seats" the teacher said.

As Kagome passed by Kikyo she said,"You could have fooled me." and kikyo turned red as ever in anger. Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside eachother at the back. Then inuyasha started to say,"So... what was that about?"

"Nothing the usaul she dissed me, i dissed her back and she went nuts" she replied to inuyasha.

"About me again?"

"Well pretty much yeah." "Well, you wanna go me to Club Blue friday?"

"Sure, i have a friend who works there maybe we can swing a few free drinks."

"Great i'll pick you up at eight"

Kikyo looked back and glared at Kagome when she heard what inuyasha asked her and what happened in the gym.(Ayame told she sits right beside Kinkyho)

Chapter 2: Seduction Begins

As last period ended inuyasha and kagome walked around the school untill they reached inuyasha's black jaguar and the plate said 'CU2NIT3'. Inuyasha went and took a seat inside the car and kagome just stood there.

"Hey, you want to take ya home?" inuyasha said with one of his tradmark smirks.

"Huh?...uh... sure i guess."

"C'mon then get in the car."

When kagome got in the car inuyasha started the engine and drove off compus.

"Where do live?" inuyasha said looking at kagome for a breif second.

"87 Main St. apartment, 1603" she said,"Uh... inuyasha i was wandering if you wanted to come over my place on christmas eve, if your not doing anything, i'm having a party with my friends at my old school."

"Sure, why not i'll swing by at seven or eight"

"Great"

Just then the car stopped,"We're here." Then kagome rolled down the window and saw her brick apartment. 


	2. SORRY! :'

AN: sorry guys this story's on hold coz its almost been a year and i have lost interest in this fic :( so anyone who wants it can have it ...BUT my other story will continue .. i myt have a new one up ... I'M SOOO SORRRY for the ppl. who liked this story ...


End file.
